


A bear for a new teammate

by LostOpium



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cute, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOpium/pseuds/LostOpium
Summary: After a bad day, Pyro meet his new Engineer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote any fanfiction! I hope this one is not too crapy >.> I wanted to write something cute and fluffy... Also, if you enjoyed the story, you also must thank one of my dearest tf2 teammate (Princess Doki Doki) for the editing, cause without her I would have kept this story in my language for myself X)

"What the heck is that crap?!” Scout yelled, offended and frustrated. “Come on, Mumbles! Do I look like a three-year-old to you?! This is kids’ stuff!" Scout pushed away the tiny teddy bear Pyro was holding out to him. The gas mask stammered a few inaudible words. "You. Ah. Terrible!" The Bostonian griped irritably. Pyro was talking so fast but it was all lost inside the mask as anything more than an inaudible, confused sounds. Pretty much resembling a literal reading of a bowl of alphabet soup. A bunch of gobbledygook that was a waste of Scout's time along with the lame little bear. Speaking of which, the bad little batter took the plush and threw it in the nearest trash can.

"Here! Perfect spot for your stupid crap gift,” he announced before heading back to his room, leaving his teammate alone in the middle of the RED base’s rec room. The moment Scout was gone, the arsonist rushed to the trash to retrieve the little bear and hugged it tenderly in his arms, whispering a few comforting words to it.

Pyro had spent so much time and energy making this stuffed toy. Unfortunately, he had not been able to finish it before Christmas. The stubborn need to make it perfect sacrificed time management for well-meaning details. He’d convinced himself that by offering Scout a perfect gift made with love, their relationship could only get better! It was painfully obvious now that the adorable cub had not have the desired effect.

Perhaps it was because of the stress of the last battle? The BLUs were giving them a very rough time lately on the battlefield. Maybe it was because he’d been late and Scout hadn’t received his gift on Christmas Day? Scout was capricious and a little ungrateful, so that probably would not have surprised anyone. Perhaps Scout simply hated him more than he had thought and had done it on purpose to hurt him. No matter what the circumstance, his gift was rejected. Pyro wanted to cry.

Alone, Pyro left the base, stepping out into open. There was a watchtower near the base that overlooked their side of the battlefield. The mercenary used to go there when his day went bad and that day urged him to visit this place again. It was a bit cold outside, but the insulated suit was sure to keep the chill in the night air at bay. At least for an hour or two. At the very least, he was safe enough to shed a few tears out of sight.

Pyro heard some strange noises as he climbed the stairs. It very well could have been one of Medic's doves roosting, but for safety's sake, the rest of the climb was slow and quiet as possible. The gasmasked mercenary didn’t have time to see what was waiting for him at the top of the stairs, before a blow to the head knocked him down in the middle of ascending the last step. Pyro fell backwards towards the floor, uttering a muffled cry of both pain and surprise. Dizzy and sore, he held out an arm to his assailant in an attempt to prevent a second attack.

 

Two large hands caught the firebug's suit before he was swung back and shoved against the wooden wall of the perch, pinned by the shoulder. 

 

"What the-?! Aw shucks! I thought... Oh I'm mighty sorry, partner! Are you alright, Hoss?" asked his aggressor, as they tilted Pyro's head to inspect the damage.

Pyro opened his eyes a little and noticed the familiar yellow hardhat of their new Engineer kneeling before him. He had arrived a week ago and the firestarter had not yet gotten the opportunity to get near, or even to speak to him. Instinctively, Pyro focused his teammate's worried face. His goggles were hanging around his neck, revealing his tired, warm, blue eyes and the dark circles around them. His nose and cheeks were red from of the cold. He hadn’t shaved in a while, so his five o’clock shadow was prominent. His thin, soft-looking lips were stretched into a nervous half-smile. He was so... captivating! That beautiful smile of his had butterflies in the pyromaniac’s stomach, but the smack to the back of his head from being pinned to the wall brought him back to reality 

“Pyro! Hey, son! Are you still there?" Pyro nodded slowly in response to the soft baritone voice, picking out that sweet southern drawl immediately. The Texan’s smile widened a little bit.

 

"Don't sneak up on me, alright? I coulda killed you!" he tried to warned him. As he apologized, Engineer was scrutinizing the glasses of the gas mask, probably hoping to see something."Really though... I'm a might bit on edge lately, what with that goddern BLU Spy messing with my contraptions and stabbin’ me in the back every dang time I'm alone! ...I shoulda been tipped off it wasn't that snake since we're in ceasefire! Dagnabbit, I'm sorry, Pyro!"

 

Lucky for Pyro, it was impossible to see through the smoked glass lenses and he was rather happy with that. Mostly due to the fact he could continue to admire his new teammate without the Engineer knowing or risk making him uncomfortable.

"I'm a little worried, you still look a little dazed, son. Let me take a look at ya, alright?"  
After seeing the Texan’s hands approach the collar of his suit, the arsonist jumped and hurried to make several signs with his hands. Surprised, the mechanic stepped back. Then, hesitantly, he countered with a few signs of his own: 

"Are you... mute?" Pyro giggled and raised his two hands, shrugging his shoulders. He quickly signed to the other that he wasn’t deaf and could be talked to normally, same as everyone else.

 

"Alrighty then!" said the hardhat with a chuckle. He then picked up his wrench, which he dropped after he hit his victim, and walked over to the table behind him. Pyro wanted to follow, but he still was a bit dizzy and preferred to sit where he was. After all, this spot had a nice view for watching the Texan, who appeared to be shorter and a little more chunky than pyro was. Unfortunately, he could not tell what else differed between them, as Engineer's overalls and fur-lined leather jacket hid most of his physical traits from view.

"I'll make us some coffee. It's the least I can do, is that alright?" Engineer asked as he approached and surrounded the arsonist with a blanket and walk away again. "Don't worry, my coat is warm enough, I'm not gonna need this blanket."

Definitely, he was not going to refuse to be kept warm! Clutching the blanket around him, Pyro signed a thanks to his assailant, who turned out to be a true benefactor. It was a rather pleasant surprise. In addition to having a smile to die for and beautiful eyes, Engie was also kind and courteous. He reminded Pyro a little of his friend Spy, who used to take care of him, but felt this had something more. Or less? In any case, he was starting to appreciate his new Engineer.

He came back with two hot cups of coffee and sat beside the firebug with a satisfied sigh. Engie put their drinks aside and asked the pyromaniac if he needed help removing his mask but his proposal was politely declined. Pyro opened the collar of his suit and passed his gloved fingers under the rim of his mask to pull it off with ease. His head finally free, he took deep breath of fresh air but quickly folded the collar over his neck to protect himself from the sudden chill.

Suddenly, he felt vulnerable, like he was being watched. He briefly locked eyes with the Texan, who immediately lowered his gaze, embarrassed. The arsonist sometimes forgot that his scar disturbed people. It was a large burn that had singed part of his face and twisted his mouth in a permanent half smile. Even so, it wasn't enough to distract from the rest his adorable and peaceful expression. At least, that's what Spy used to say, but he never really cared much about it.

After daring to steal another glance at the firestarter, Engineer seemed to notice something that worried him. He reached in his pocket for a moment and pulled out a handkerchief that he gently applied to the bleeding wound above his teammate’s temple.

"Damn, son! I really have you a good whack! Wait here, hold that cloth against your wound. I'll fix that," he said as he got up. He grabbed his metal toolbox and placed it close to the wounded mercenary. A wrench strike here, a kick here and there, and the machine didn't take too long to build. The dispenser finally ready, it hummed to life and the mechanic went back to his seat. A reddish light emanated from his contraption to envelop the pyromaniac in its healing aura. Slowly the wound stopped bleeding and closed, leaving a barely visible scar.

Pyro was stunned. He gasped and warmly embraced his benefactor. He was rather flattered that the Engineer would build his dispenser just for him when he very well could have just been told to go to the infirmary. The man with the hardhat laughed and handed him the still-hot cup of coffee. 

"Drink up before it cools! It’d be a shame to pass up a warm cup o’ joe in this weather." The pyromaniac delicately took the cup in his gloved hands. He looked over his drink, carefully examining it and smelling it. His smile widened before finally taking a sip. The Engineer watched him, finding some quiet amusement in firebug's mannerisms.

"Seems like I have just offered you the rarest treasure in the world," he joked as he took a sip from his own cup. The soft, little laugh that followed it was a good enough reward for him. The only sound around them after their laughter died was the electric hum of the dispenser, the whistling of the nocturnal wind and the creaking of the old wood of their sanctuary. They enjoyed their hot beverages in relative silence, at least until Engineer disturbed the serenity with a violent shiver.

"Brrr! I should add a heating function to this machine!" Pyro signed an ask if he was cold, and the mechanic replied with a smile, "Well a little, but your company is warm so... it should be fine!" This unexpected answer made the arsonist blush as well as chuckle. Flattered but embarrassed, he gave his teammate a nudge with a small smirk. They laughed together until Engineer calmed enough to offer another apology.

"Sorry again for whacking ya in the head, Py.” To show his friend that he harbored no bad feelings, Pyro reached over his shoulders and wrapped him up with half of the blanket. They held each other inside the blanket and enjoyed the warmth of their embrace. "Hehehe, that's a good idea, I should hire you as an assistant!" The joke made the arsonist chortle once more, before he used his hands to sign and talk to the other.

“i'm just a little arsonist and, even if I had some good ideas, I prefer to burn things rather than think.” Then, with an amused grin, he brought up what he'd said earlier about the BLU Spy bothering him.

"Heck yeah! It's true, I’ve been havin’ trouble getting rid of that backstabbin’ snake!"

With a big smile, Pyro assured him that from now on he would have nothing more to fear from the Spy! Or at least… a lot less to fear! He promised to be with him at the next battle, protecting him and his buildings.

Suddenly something hit him, and this time it wasn't a wrench. Pyro opened his suit and plunged his hand inside to pull out the teddy bear he had intended for Scout. He looked up at the Texan and gave the plush to him. He explained that he’d made it for someone special to give to for Christmas. Since he didn't have anyone to give it to anymore, he decided to give it to him. Not just as a thank you, but also because he thought he deserved it.

“Thank you kindly, Py.” The man in the hardhat put an arm around his waist to pull him close and gently stroked the bear's plush head. He seemed happy about his new partner and even more touched by the gift. The Engineer's laugh was light, his smile so sincere, and that look... that look in his eyes so sweet that…

Pyro shuddered. His heart was pounding in his ears, he saw fireworks, and he could feel butterflies in his stomach... there was no denying. Damn it. He was falling in love.


End file.
